Carrots for Christmas
by Wilde Understatment
Summary: It's Christmas time in Zootopia for our 2 favourite Police officers. What has life planned for them?


It was a a few days away from Christmas, normally Judy would be bursting from the seams with excitement about the day, not this year though. She was still looking to being able to spend the day with her best friend and boyfriend, Nick Wilde. Judy was down because it will be the first Christmas without her family. After a visit to the burrows, Judy had told her parents about her and Nick being together and her worst fear happened. They hated it, well pretty much only her father, Her mother barely got a word in after her fathers rant he gave her a choice. The fox or her family, Judy said her goodbyes, Grabbed her and Nicks stuff and left for the train. When they returned to Zootopia she half expected them to ring her apologizing and begging for her to let it go to back how it was, that was not the case. Their nightly calls that went for almost an hour went to barely10 minute calls 3 times a week if lucky.

Now Judy was sitting at her desk in the precinct closing out her last job and getting ready to leave for a 2 week holiday over Christmas and New Years. They didn't plan on going anywhere, just be with each other and go how each day takes them.

 ** _BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT_** Judy sighed as she looked the caller on her phone and it read 'Mom'

"Hey Mom how are you?" She asked trying to sound as cheery as she could.

"I'm good sweety... How are you?" She said with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, just about to finish up and head home with Nick. We have a couple of weeks off over the season and are just going to relax for a bit"

"Ohh that's good honey, I know how much you two work, you deserve some time off" She said with genuine happiness.

Letting out another sigh "Mom why did you call? I know you didn't just to check on me..."

"No, no I didn't. I spoke to your father and we both agree that you should come home for Christmas, this will be the first year you're not here with us if you don't come, all your brother and sisters are looking forward to seeing you"

"Mom you know how it ended last time I was down, I don't care what dad or anyone else thinks of Nick and I being together" Before she could finish her mother cut her off.

"Yes I know dear but he said he is not going to say anything or do anything to keep you two apart. He's regretted everything he said that day and should have never made you choose. He's worried that you won't forgive him and just wants to see you safe and happy"

"Nick makes me happier than I have ever been and I couldn't feel more safe when I'm with him. I'll speak to Nick about it, I'm not going to force him to go and I'm not going without him. I'll call you after I have spoken to him"

"OK sweety, I'll talk to you soon. I love you"

"I love you to Mom"

 **CHRISTMAS EVE**

Nick had agreed to go, he knew Judy was pretty down about not being there with her family at this time of year. It gets a bit lonely when you go from being surrounded by over 250 bunnies each day to one fox. Nick had been alone over half his life, with the occasional 'business partner' and acquaintance here and there he had been going through life solo. He was glad that she had chosen to be with him even if it meant leaving her family. He also felt guilty that she had chosen him, to give up her family to be with him was a huge sacrifice and the more the thought about it the worse he felt. Never one for breaking the law only bending it, it was as if he had stolen something and it didn't feel right.

Nick shook that thought from his mind as the train stopped at BunnyBurrow. The two waited for most of the crowd to exit the train before stepping off, as they looked around for a massive Hopps clan all they saw was Bonnie standing with her paws together and a smile on her face going from ear to ear. Nick took Judy's suitcase as she ran over and gave her mom a hug, Nick smiled at the interaction between mother and daughter. They broke the hug and ushered Nick to come over.

"Nick!" Bonnie cried as she gave him a back breaking hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Hopps" Looking down he could see the older rabbit glassy eyes that were on verge of tears

"T-Thank you so much for coming Nick, y-you have no idea how good it is to see Judy. What Stu said last time was arrogant and stupid " Tears were now rolling down her cheeks

Not sure what to do with the crying mother he got down on a knee so he was eye level with her.

"Mrs Hopps please don't cry, I hate seeing Judy upset and seeing you like it just as bad" he said still in a hug.

Bonnie broke the hug and stepped back, wiping her tears away and put on a smile.

"Please honey, call me Bonnie" She said sweetly .

Nick just nodded and smiled as he picked up the suitcases and the three of them began walking to truck Bonnie had driven, He put them in the back before climbing in himself. He thought it would be a good idea to let the two rabbits have a bit of privacy as they drove back to the Hopps residence. Nick didn't mind as he only being out here once for a short time he loved the change of scenery. The endless rows of different crops, different types of trees with different shaped leaves, the different sounds, all the new smells. To any mammal that lived out here it was nothing special, but to Nick it was something completely new. All his life he had only known the concrete jungle of downtown Zootopia and a few of it neighboring districts, he looked around at the ever changing environment until they stopped at a familiar burrow.

Bonnie and Judy hopped out of the car, Bonnie began walking to the door while Judy helped Nick with the suitcases.

"You OK?" Judy asked with mild concern giving his paw a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine carrots. As long as you're happy than I'm happy". He said with a smile squeezing her paw in return .

The two walked in to house where they were met with to what Nick thought to be at least a million bunnies, but in reality it was only about 30. They all jumped and shouted at the sight of their sister, they all ran over and began barraging her with questions.

"KIDS!" Bonnie yelled

All the kits stopped their yelling and turned to the older bunny tapping her foot.

"Let Judy and Nick settle in before you go screaming at them, Go play outside there will be time later"

With that said all the small rabbits ran out the door giggling with the last one shutting the door. The house was now quite, both fox and rabbit walked paw and paw down the long hallways to the guest bedroom that they both would be staying in. The room and everything in it was larger than a normal rabbits bedroom, They had a few rooms with larger furniture than needed. This was for larger mammals for what ever reason needed to stay. Nick was putting his clothes in the drawers when he felt two small arms come from his back and two small paws rest on his stomach.

"Thank you for coming Nick, I really did want to see everyone for Christmas" Judy said nuzzling his back.

Nick turned around and pulled her in for a tighter hug.

"I know carrots and besides I don't think your dad can say anything to me that I haven't heard worse of anyway, It's you I'm worried about. How are you two going to go when you see each other?" he said lowering his voice and stepping away to look down at Judy.

"I don't know" her voice cracked as she looked at the ground. "Mom said that he's sorry for he said and that he's not going to do anything or say anything about us being together, but until I hear him say it I'm not too sure"

The rest of the afternoon went quick after the two had finished unpacking they began walking to the kitchen and dining area to see if they could help with dinner at all. As a lot of the younger ones were busy helping Stu set up the Christmas tree and decorate it. There wasn't many help to set the table so Nick and Judy set out a few hundred spoons around the tens of tables that were set up so each litter had their own table. Bonnie had called out through the house to let everyone know that dinner was ready, The youngest tables went first and by the time it was time for adults turn, the youngest had finished and began to wash and dry the dishes. With most of the youngest finished their dishes and had retreated to their rooms to try to fall asleep knowing that it was Christmas tomorrow. The only table with mammals around it was Nick, Judy, Bonnie and Stu. Not much said during dinner just awkward glances, after all had finished and pushed their bowls away from them they sat in silence until Stu was the first to break it.

Sighing, Stu began. "Well I guess I should start." Cupping his paws on the table and looking to Judy.

"Judes. I'm sorry for putting you through this. What I said was idiotic and childish, I said it because I didn't think you would choose Nick and I was stupid to do so. Seeing you walk away that day made me realize that you two do love each other and I was too stubborn to apologize."

Judy jumped out of her chair and ran around the table to give her father a hug, tears rolling down both rabbits faces as more "I'm sorrys and I forgive yous" were exchanged. Still sniffling and wiping away tears they broke the hug and looked at each other and smiled.

Judy managed to speak through slight hiccups and short inhales. "D-don't you have something to say to Nick?"

Stu turned to face tho fox who was still sitting across from them. "Nick, could you please join me out on the porch?"

"Of course sir." Nick said standing up to follow Stu out the front. Giving Judy a wink as he did so.

When they were out the front door Stu said down and gestured to Nick to take a seat with him. Both rabbit and fox sat, looking at the sun as it was just about to go under the horizon neither saying a word. Just as Stu was about to speak Nick cut in.

"Sir, Before you start I just want you to know that I love Judy and will do anything and everything to make her happy and keep her safe. I know that it may not look like it but I worry about her on the job just as much, maybe even more than you do. I see the situations that we can get in to, I see how head strong she can be and I do get scared sometimes. But sir please know this, I will do everything physically possible to keep her safe" Shifting his gaze to the ground

Stu sat there taking in everything the fox had just said before giving a slight chuckle and giving Nick a hard pat on the shoulder "Nick enough of this sir crap, while I appreciate everything you said. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you and Judy last time, I didn't even let you two speak. I see the way you two look at each other, the way she acts around you. She does feel safe and I know you both care for each other very much. So, how about a do over?"

The pair stood up as Stu held his paw out and Nick took it with a firm handshake and smile. Still mid handshake the door creaked open and both mammals looked at Judy peaking out. Nick smiled before pulling Stu in to a one armed hug and whispered something in his ear. At first he looked shocked before relaxing and nodding approval.

 **CHRISTMAS DAY**

Well here it was here, Christmas day. For many it was their favourite day, some loved it because of the presents that were received on the day, some loved to see the faces of those receiving the gifts. But for all it was a day for family.

Nick was woken by what seemed to be an earthquake, he shot up, eyes wide open scanning his surroundings only to see a familiar smiling grey rabbit in a white singlet and black panties, Judy just giggled at the shocked fox as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Never had Christmas at a rabbit house?" she said while putting on a pair of jeans

"Carrots, I haven't had a Christmas in over 15 years. Just one excited kit would be enough to freak me out"

Judy finished putting on her jeans and walked over to Nicks side of the bed. Saddened by the information that he hadn't celebrated Christmas for over a decade she was determined to show him that he was accepted and did have a family to celebrate it with. She picked up his shirt and pants off the ground and threw them to him then told him to put them on and meet her out the back of the house.

Doing as he was told he put on his shirt and pants and walked out his room and followed the sea of bunnies going down the hallway. When he got outside he was stunned at the sight. A massive tree with hundreds of baubles, wrapped from top to bottom in different coloured tinsel with a giant golden star sitting at the very top of the tree.

Looking around at the sea of rabbits, most with Santa hats on. He spotted Judy at the base of the tree with her parents, walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and whispered merry Christmas in her ear in a tone that made a shiver go down her spine.

Because of the number of rabbits in a family presents were mostly given to the younger kits and instead of lots of individual gifts it was 1 or 2 big ones that all could enjoy. This year Stu had a large in ground trampoline built surrounded by lots of protective matting. All the older rabbits watched the younger ones, scream, giggle and laugh.

Nick let go of Judy and walked over to Stu and Bonnie. "Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Hopps"

"Merry Christmas, Nick" Bonnie said as she gave him a hug

"Merry Christmas, Son"

"Hey Stu is it alright if I give you and Bonnie your present?" Nick asked sheepishly

"Aw Nick Sweety, you didn't need to get us anything"

"To be honest Bonnie, I got this just after Judy and I got back to Zootopia after our last visit. I was going to send it in Judy's name in hopes of repairing Stu and hers relationship, but since all is well and good I still wanted you two to have it"

Pulling out his phone he tapped away before sliding it back in his pocket and saying "Should be here any moment"

Judy walked next to Nick and her parents and bumped him with her hip. "You got my parents something and not me?" she said with mock sadness and tilting her head and pouting.

"In your dreams fluff, I would couldn't forget about the greatest thing that has ever happened to me"

Nick reached in his back pocket and pulled out a slim black felt box with 'Tigress' etched in to it. Judy just stared at the box, Tigress was the most expensive jewelry shop in Zootopia and all of their products were made with the purest gems. Nick lifted the lid of the box to reveal an orange diamond in the shape of a carrot and an emerald in the shape of the carrot top all with a golden chain. Judy stood in awe at the necklace, she had never seen something so beautiful.

Nick could only smile at the stunned rabbit and wait for a deadly hug, a barrage of kisses or tears. Instead what he got was "Did you steal this?"

Nick kept smiling as he pulled the necklace out and began putting it around Judy's neck "I do believe I have the right to remain silent, officer"

Judy just squealed and threw her arms around Nick's neck and he legs around his waist as she smashed he lips to his. "Thank you Nick, It's so pretty"

Judy let go of Nick and went to her mother. "Mom look at the necklace that Nick got me"

"Oh my gosh, It's gorgeous. If that's what he got as a present I can't wait to see the Wedding ring"

Nick's smile dropped and was replaced by shock at Bonnie's comment. She had seen this and her and Judy laughed. All were quickly looking to the end of the driveway as a bus was approaching.

Stu joined the 3 again "So this yours as well, Nick?"

"It is Sir"

Before anyone else could speak a black jaguar hopped out of the drivers seat and waved.

"Mr. Manchas!" Judy yelled as she ran over to him

"Ah a Merry Christmas Miss Hopps"

"Mr. Manchas, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Nicholas called and asked if I could deliver a very important package" gesturing to the roof of the bus "And seeing how you both saved my life and job, I am in your debt"

"OK I get the delivering, but why a bus?"

"To take you and your family to Zootopia of course"

Judy turned to her father "And you're OK with this dad?"

Stu nodded "Nick and I had a talk last night. He said where we will be going is on its own away from anything dangerous but it's still a surprise"

"Hey carrots could you help us get this off the roof" Nick said as he walked past her

Mr. Manchas was on the roof of the bus lifting the back of the long flat present wrapped in the Christmas themed wrapping paper. With help from some of the older rabbits the gift was on the ground surrounded by most of the Hopps family.

"Well go on Mr and Mrs Hopps, open it up" Nick said with a smile

Stu went to one end of it, tore a piece of the wrapping paper and began to walk down the length of it. When he had peeled it all off all that was there was a family portrait.

Because of the size of the family it was hard to get everyone in one complete picture without it looking like a grey blob. They had to settle for a few pictures with 30-40 rabbits in each photo to be able recognize who was in it.

The painting was on one long canvas with a beautiful mahogany frame, the painting was brilliant. It had Bonnie and Stu in the middle with all their kits either side of them. If you were to look at it across the room, you would be able to identify each kit with ease.

"So what do ya think?" Nick said walking next to the pair of older rabbits

"N-nick this is stunning, how did you...how did you all of it?" Bonnie studdered

"Well, Judy told me about the difficulty of family photos and how much they mean to you and I had a friend in Zootopia who owed me a favor"

Mr. Manchas approached the group with his hat in his hands "Very sorry to interrupt, but if we are going to be out destination before lunch we need to leave soon"

After everyone helped to get the painting inside Bonnie and Stu rounded up all the kits and ushered them on the bus. With everyone on they left on the small dirt track before it opened to the 6 lane freeway to Zootopia. Being it was Christmas there was barely anyone on the road so the trip would be very relaxing, no stopping every minute because of traffic. Because almost everyone apart from Judy had never left the Burrows the trip so far was great, everyone was looking out the windows at the fast approaching city.

Nick, Judy, Bonnie and Stu were all sitting at the front two seats behind Mr Manchas.

Judy turned to Nick "That painting you got for my parents was beautiful, Nick"

Nick just shrugged when Stu lent over and asked "So Nick, where are we going if you don't mind. I mean I trust you that it's going to be fine with everyone, just curious ya know?"

"Well, I doubt you'll know the name of it or anything about so sure why not. We're going to a place called ' _ **Wild Times**_ ' "

All 3 rabbits stared at him when Judy asked " Wild Times, As in _Nick Wilde Times_?"

"Hah, no. As in Nathan Wilde, my father. Almost 20 years ago a predator hating pig by the name of Darlene Swinton was elected mayor, her parents were murdered by a psychotic wolf one night and ever since then she held a vendetta on all predators. When she got in to office the first thing she did was introduce tame collars, They were thick leather collars with prongs that stuck in the victims neck and gave an electric shock when ever they felt any emotion deemed 'too aggressive'. The only way they could be removed was with a special key only given to police officers and some medical staff.

My father opened Wild Times as an out for preds, he got hold of one of the few keys that could release the collars and inside Wild Times preds could go on rides, laugh, scream, cry, be free, all without fear of getting a shock. After a while word got out and the cops busted him, instead of shutting us down and sending him to jail they took 95% of out profit and set up guards 24/7 to monitor the park. We barely made it by but it was a whole lot better then him being in prison "

Judy was looking at Nick with glassy eyes, her nose twitching and ears drooping low "Nick t-thats horrible, did you have to wear a collar?"

Nick was staring at the ground "Yeah, For a few years. Any predator over the age of 7 had to wear one. Some prey found out about the park and started doing some investigating and found that the predators didn't act much different when they were in the park then when they had their collars on. When this information was brought to light a lot of prey started protest the treatment of predators, when mammals under Swinton began to question her and her methods a lot went 'missing'. After riots between prey erupted in the streets Swinton fled Zootopia leaving the broken city to be repaired by someone else. Kala, a gorilla was assistant mayor at the time and kept quite about her opinion of the collars, fortunately for predators she was appalled at the idea and general treatment of predators. She believed in equality for everyone no matter your species, she rebuilt Zootopia greater than most could have imagined. When she past away Lionheart was elected and well, you know the rest"

"Nick, I'm so sorry you had to go through with that. Stu and I heard about all this going on in Zootopia back then, I guess we didn't give it much attention because it didn't affect us much. If you don't mind me asking why are we going to an old predator theme park, what happened to it after the collars were removed?"

Nick looked up at Bonnie and Stu "When the collars were removed and destroyed, there was no need to hide away at Wild Times and because it reminded so many of the only safe place in Zootopia at the time no many returned. Before the collars though my father was a boxer, he turned a part of the park in to a gym and boxing ring. A lot of big fights happened there, many he was involved in and won. But one day some rich out of town guys came in and told dad to throw the match and they would pay him a lot of money to let their guy win"

Nick voice was getting shaky and when Judy looked up at him he was staring dead ahead, before she could do or say anything he continued "But being the stubborn prick he was, he beat the shit out of the guy and won in the 3rd round. It was our biggest turn out . There was a lot of hype around it and when the Zootopian won everyone lost it, it was going to be all over the news, in all the papers, it was great until everyone left. I went to the locker room to find him, he was there, with 3 gun shot wounds to his chest, surrounded in his own blood"

Nick chuckled "It's funny, when a son finds his father dead. You would expect him to bawl his eyes out, scream until he couldn't talk and swear vengeance on the ones who did it. But I didn't, I called the police and waited until they came, the coroner took his body away and while I waited to be questioned or spoken to, nothing happened. After his body was removed they all left, they left a 12 year old orphan to fend for himself. I guess that's when I realized that the world doesn't care about foxes, at the precinct I looked up his file, all it had was that he was deceased, no case, no investigation. They probably took his body and threw it in some unmarked grave and left it at that"

Judy and her parents just stared at the fox who was looking at the ground. She knew foxes had a bad wrap but she never excepted this and let alone for Nick to tell her, he had spent years building up walls to block out any sort or emotion that could be capitalized on and here he was. In front of her and her parents he was letting it all spill, leaving himself so vulnerable, he might as well have handed the axe to an executioner.

Judy was at a loss for words, all she could do was wrap her arms around him and let him know that she was there, that she would always be there and for him to not forget that. She was joined by her mother who had gotten up and sat with the two.

Bonnie lifted Nicks chin up so they were eye level "Listen here Nicholas, I can't change the horrific things that happened to you in the past but I can help with your future. A future you have as part of the Hopps family"

Nick just smiled and returned the hug. The rest of the trip was filled with 'ohhs and ahhs' from the kits looking at the ever changing landscape as they drove to Zootopia. As they drove through downtown the massive skyscrapers began to slowly get smaller and smaller as they were approaching their destination.

The bus stopped at a what looked to be a warehouse, as everyone started to exit the bus and look around 3 large polar bears were coming out of the entrance to wilde times. Nick walked over and shook the paws of all. Mr. Manchas and Judy walked over to Nick and polar bears who could be easily identified as Mr. Bigs guards.

"Thank you again Mr. Manchas this day could not be done without you" Nick said shaking his paw

"It was my pleasure Nicholas, Mr. Big treats all his employees as family and being the soon to be husband of his grandchilds godmother it was just family helping family" Mr. Manchas winked at Nick before waving goodbye and getting in the limo with the 3 polar bears

Nick stood there, stunned. Twice in one day had marriage been tossed around almost as hint. Judy bumped him with her hips gesturing to the over 250 bunnies standing around.

"Ah right, this way everybody" Nick said clapping his paws and walking to the entrance of the park.

As they all walked through the lobby and in to the double doors leading to park it's self Judy couldn't help but imagine predators lining up to have their collars removed, to have the one thing many take for granted each and everyday, emotion.

She was broken from her thoughts at the squeal of excitement from hundreds of kits pushing past her to get a better look at all the rides that were inside. There was a roller coaster, a giant drop, a burger that said 'TEST YOUR MIGHT' it ranged from 'King of the jungle' to 'Meek prey' and many rides in between with flashing colours and sounds coming from all directions.

Nick walked to a row of tables with more veggies and fruit than Judy could count.

"If you're hungry just grab something to eat, you can sit out back and look over the port at the boats coming in and out. Merry Christmas all, have fun!" Yelled Nick

Kits ran off in every direction, laughs and screams could be heard all through out the park. Judy joined her brothers and sisters on the rides, A little exhausted after trying to keep up with the kits she saw her parents talking and walked over.

"So what do you guys think?" She asked

"It's amazing that a whole theme park is just sitting under this roof" Bonnie said smiling as she looked at all the laughing children.

"I gotta hand it to Nick, this place is like the carrot festival times 100. everyone is having such a great time, Nick should be out here enjoying it with us. I haven't had a chance to thank him yet.

"Yeah, where is he?" Judy questioned looking around

Judy saw light coming from what she guessed was a back office that over looked the park and started trying to find the stairs with her parents. As they walked to the back of the park she walked over to the boxing ring that had a box full of old news papers in it.'

Picking up the top paper she read 'Champion boxer, Wilde. Found dead after winning title fight' The picture under the title was of a fox holding up a belt with a smaller fox sitting his shoulder pumping his fits in the air. Judy smiled at picture of Nick and his father, this quickly vanished as she realized that was last Nick would see his father alive. She stood there holding the paper in her paws on the verge of tears, this innocent young fox had everything taken away from him and then left alone to try and make sense of it all. Bonnie and Stu could see the anger in Judy.

"Honey bun, there's nothing you can do about it now, only to find that fox and show him how much he means to you" Bonnie said taking the news paper from Judy's paws and putting it in the box again.

Sighing, she nodded and walked to the bottom of the office and started to walk up the stairs, while walking up she heard voices coming from the office.

" And little Nicky Wilde delivers another devastating blow to Brock Wolvenstir"

Judy and her parents walked through the door to see Nick sitting on a lounge watching an old video of a fight.

"Wilde is going for the same title that his father achieved some years ago and the way this fight is going it looks to be father like son, Wolven can barely land a solid hit, one more from Wide and the wolf will not be getting back up" the commentators yelled

" And there he goes, the wolf drops. Ladies and Gentlemammals the ref has called it, winner by KO is Nick Wilde"

The screen showed a younger Nick holding the belt above this head, his fur was visibly wet, most likely from a mix of sweat and blood. The screen then went blue and static before going to another video being recorded on a handheld camera.

"Left, right, dodge, dodge, uppercut" a voice behind the camera was instructing

The small fox that was being recorded was mimicking the actions being told, and the camera man fell backwards at the uppercut

"Ahh Wilde is down, will little Nicky Wilde be able to keep his old man down?" the camera man laughed

The young fox had both arms raised in the air as faced the 'crowd'

"Now Nick you know to never turn you back on your opponent unless you know they're out" As the camera man said that, a tail came to the bottom of the screen and tripped the gloating fox.

Laughter could be heard from both mammals as the small fox crawled on to chest of the camera man and looked in to the camera " I love you, Dad"

" I love you to, Son"

The video cut and the screen returned blue, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of the tape being rewound and small sobs coming from Nick. Judy and her parents stood there stunned at what to say or do.

"I haven't been here since he was killed. I always felt that I didn't deserve to, all of this was built to try and better the lives of others and what had I been doing half my life? The opposite, scamming, tricking, deceiving"

Judy walked over and softly grabbed the sides of his muzzle and touched noses with him. "You changed Nick, everyone makes mistakes, most can't even accept that they made them. I'm proud of what you have become and so should you, because I know that your father would be. Everyday you put on that badge you're trying to better mammals lives, just like your father.

"Thank you Judy"

"Now c,mon fox, you have a family to enjoy some time with down stairs" Judy said grabbing his paw and pulling him up.


End file.
